So many questions
by Thaliab
Summary: His magic has been revealed and he is on the run but there are so many questions. Hiatus. Don't know if i should continue
1. Chapter 1

Merlin ran. For the first time in his life he was afraid of Arthur, the King, his friend. He didn't mean for them to find out about his secret this way, it wasn't how it was supposed to be. That sorcerer, that fiend, that Lady she ruined his life, his destiny. Morgana would pay. Evil thoughts of what he would do to her ran across his mind.

Arthur was confused. How could his servant, his friend have magic? Why wouldn't he at least tell me? How could he betray him? Why? How? What? All these questions, no answers. He need to talk to Merlin ask him. " sire we got him"


	2. Chapter 2

The mood was somber as Merlin was dragged into the throne room, his face was expressionless, it was a mask. It's empty contents scared Arthur. What happened to his jovial best friend? What happened to that silly smile that would spread to one side of his face to the other?

Everyone had assembled. The knights, the council. Gaius and Gwen. All those Merlin had fought to protect and now only Gaius , Lancalot and Gwen were the only one who weren't looking at him in disgust, well thats the way Merlin saw it anyway.

" Merlin of Ealdor, you have been seen practicing magic. Wil you admit it?" Arthur was secretly hoping it was a misunderstanding, that Merlin was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Yes" Merlins voice was barely audiable and it was empty.

Arthur inhaled deeply.

" You do realise by admitting that you are a sorcerer, you are condemming yourself to death?" He said quietly, almost uncertainly

" I am no sorcerer. I am a WARLOCK!" Merlin raised his voice at the last word.

Arthur visibly shuddered. What the hell is he doing? I am offering him a chance, why won't he take it?

" I know what you're thinking Arthur. Why won't i say it's a mistake?"

Arthur inclined his head.

" Well, I can't hide anymore. I can't keep going like this. I can't l-lie any longer. I just can't. Kill me for it if you must but i will die free.I will die myself" Merlin finaly showed emotion, he finaly felt free.

The room remained silence, they were shocked by the sudden outburst from the normally enclosed servant.

" Merlin, we're not going to kill you. Right Princess?" Gwaine had began to understand. Why merlin was such a mystery? Why he was so enclosed? Why he always seem to get out of the tightest spots?. It made sence now.

King Arthur remained silent. He didn't know anymore. He was stuck.

" You can't seriously be considering killing him?" Gwaine asked

Suddenly the room filled with voices.

" He's your friend"  
>" You can't!"<br>" Arthur please"  
>" It's not his fault"<p>

" STOP"

Merlins voice rang out. It silenced evreyone.  
>" Look i know you are all trying to help and i apreciate it but tis Arthurs decision. I will not plead for my life. I will only tell the truth if the King permits it." Merlin stated<p>

Arthur debated this. Should he trust him?

" You may, but no more lies. You understand." He said powerfully

Merlin cocked his head as if saying 'as if i'd lie'.

Merlin took a deep breath and began his story. His life. The sad parts, the happy parts. All of it. He would not lie any longer.

**Well, tell me what you think. I don't know if i should continue. Who's excited for the episode 'Lancalot of Lac' 1 more week!**


	3. Chapter 3 His story, his life

Chapter 3- his story, his life

" If it helps, I didn't choose to have magic. I was born with it. In fact life would be a hell of a lot simpler if I didn't have it."

"Is that even possible?" Arthur suddenly spoke out.

Hesitantly Merlin turned. Was it good that he was asking questions?

" Yes, but it is extremely rare. I was blessed with a gift." Merlin said sarcastically

He faltered. Do I continue?

Everyone looked at him expectantly. Merlin took that as his cue.

Merlin spoke of everything. He spoke of the Dragon, Knight Valliant, his father (here Merlin's voice broke a little, but he carried on). He spoke of everyone, everything. He spoke so vividly; he created a picture in everyone's mind. Now and then people would gasp, shudder, and even laugh.

When he spoke of Morgana, the entire room shuddered and held their breath. When he spoke of Freya, they felt for his loss. When he spoke of the battle between himself and the high priestess, they all looked at him in admiration. When he spoke of the goblin, they laughed.

He talked for hours, keeping his audience on their toes but eventually his story came to a close. The entire room was silent. They all looked at him in a new light.

" Oh my Merlin, why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you. We could have shared your pain." Gwen said softly

" No, it wasn't your burden to carry." Merlin said

" Gods, you're an idiot we're your friends. We care for you." Gwaine said exasperated

Merlin shifted uncomfortably.

" Yeah, because coming clean worked out so well." He said, glancing at his iron binds.

Throughout this Arthur had not said a word. He was shell-shocked. Merlin has done all of this, he has saved their lives so many times and never asked for anything but he had also killed. Innocent, clumsy Merlin had killed.

" You h-have done all of this? You released the Great Dragon?" Arthur asked shakily.

" He deserved to be set free, he wasn't meant to be imprisoned." Merlin countered

" Don't you see everything I've done? I've done for you. I've done for Camelot. "

" I understand but I don't know if I can still trust you."

Those words changed everything.


End file.
